Wavering Feelings
by Soapp
Summary: Sakura's feelings five years later


Haven't done a one-shot in a while, so I thought I would give it another go.

Review

**Wavering Feelings **

"_I will come back when everything is settled," he promised. _

"_I will wait!" I cried as he turned away._

Suddenly everything went blurry and I woke up.

"Come on, Sakura!" cried Kero frustrated.

"I'm awake," I said sitting up.

I brushed my hair out of my eyes.

It was hard to believe that my hair was now half way down my back.

_It has been five years,_ I thought.

"Do you want to be late for your first day of high school?" Kero asked.

"No!" I cried getting out of bed.

I looked at the clock; if I didn't hurry I wouldn't make it.

I quickly threw on my uniform, not having time to admire its cuteness.

Daringly I placed on lip-gloss before I ran down the stairs.

As I attempted to run out the door with toast in my mouth, Toyua stood in my path.

"Move it!" I cried, with food in my mouth.

"What's that on your lips?" he interrogated.

I didn't have time for this.

"I'm sixteen, I can wear what I want, move!" I cried.

"You got a boyfriend? I thought you were waiting for that no-good Li to come back from China," he asked.

"Quiet, Onii-Chan!" I cried, before running past him.

"Wipe that off before you get to school, monster!" he yelled out the door.

I swallowed the remaining toast, and pulled out the new phone Tomoyo had given me the day before.

It read 8:15.

_I really am cutting it close_, I thought.

I picked up my speed and placed all my concentration on running.

Even though Syaoran had left, I still trained diligently every day.

I entered through the gates of the high school.

I caught my breath on a nearby wall.

I looked at my phone, five minutes left.

I walked quickly to where there was a large gathering of students.

"I thought I would find you here," said a familiar voice from behind.

"Even though she is now in high school she still acts like an elementary student," commented Kero from my bag.

"Why are you here Kero?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"And miss your first day of high school? Not for the world, plus I hear the cafeteria has good deserts," he confessed.

I sighed.

Tomoyo wrapped her arm around mine.

As she led us to our home room, I couldn't help but think about him.

_I wish he were here._

"Sakura?" asked Tomoyo.

"Yes?" I responded.

"You're thinking about him aren't you," she stated.

I blushed, "What makes you think that?"

"Look in front of you," she said.

I jumped back; I was inches from walking into a wall.

She relinked arms and continued our way into the classroom.

The moment I took a seat, I was surrounded by boys.

"Who are you?" asked a blonde one.

"Your cute, go out with me," said a tall dark haired boy.

_What was with all these people?_

Tomoyo cleared her throat.

"How could I look past a beauty?" asked the blonde boy, walking to her desk.

"Class is starting," she said, in a calm but terrifying tone.

Tomoyo could be scary when she wanted to be.

"Stand," commanded the boy at the front.

The class stood up and bowed as the teacher walked in.

"My name is Kitamura, not teacher, I will be addressed as Teacher Kitamura," he said.

_So strict_, I thought, _will I really survive the next three years?_

…_._

The lunch bell rang.

Tomoyo pulled out an extravagant.

I opened my bag and found Kero in a food comatose.

I shock the bag angrily, but he didn't budge.

My stomach growled.

"Here," said Tomoyo handing a container of food over.

I nearly cried, "Tomoyo."

She smiled, "I figured you would forget it or Kero would eat it, so I made more."

At that moment I swear I saw a halo over her head.

"Thank you," I said, with a little bow.

"I hope you like it," she said.

I picked up my chopsticks and began to dig in Tomoyo's home made bento.

The taste was heavenly, as expected of Tomoyo.

Due to my late tendencies I had a bad habit of eating fast.

I was finished lunch long before Tomoyo.

I glanced around the room; everyone looked good in their uniform.

I wondered how he looked, probably very attractive.

Then a thought that I had kept to the back of my mind came forward.

There must be many beautiful girls in his school.

I took my frustration on the chopsticks and broke one in half.

"Sakura!" said Tomoyo surprised.

I laughed nervously and threw the wooden set away.

I decided to distract myself by checking out my emails.

There were spam emails, emails from my dad and brother wishing me good luck, but not one from him.

_He is probably busy… with all the girls!_

I thought of emailing of a picture of myself in uniform, but thought better of it.

_That would be weird._

I decided to email him first.

**How is your first day?**I emailed.

"Who you emailing?" asked the tall dark haired boy from before.

I blushed, "a friend from China," I responded.

"Is she a pretty as you?" he asked.

I laughed thinking of how he would react to being called pretty.

"It's a he," I explained.

His face fell.

"Is he your boyfriend?" he asked.

I shook my head, turning red as a beat.

"No," I protested.

_Not yet._

My phone went off.

**I didn't get a chance to go**, he responded.__

**Are you sick? **I emailed.

"My name is Kazehaya Ren," he said, bringing me back to reality.

He held out his hand.

I shock it, "Kinomoto Sakura," I introduced myself.

The phone vibrated.

**No, I had to transfer school. My sisters didn't like the last one, **he replied.

My heart leaped at the word transfer, but I knew he meant another district in China.

**What was wrong with it?** I asked.

"If he is not your boyfriend, go out with me," Ren asked.

I could hear the sound of Tomoyo chocking.

"I don't know you," I responded quickly.

"You can get to know me," he persisted.

The phone buzzed.

My hand automatically reached for the phone.

These emails were previous to me. My only contact, only proof that Syaoran exists.

Ren placed his hand over mine, blocking it from the phone.

"You like this friend, don't you?" he asked.

"I-I do," I confessed.

Even after five years, I could only think of him.

I flipped open the phone.

**Something about it not being 'right' for me**, he said.

**How's your new school? **I asked through email.

Ren coughed.

"At least get to know me before you say no," he said.

I looked at him.

"I'll wait for you afterschool," he said, walking away before I could reject him.

A new email popped up.

**I currently filling out paperwork, it's awhile, **he replied.

I felt giddy; usually it took him hours to respond.

**Sounds boring¸** I replied.

"It's Li isn't it?" asked Tomoyo.

I nodded, "he is responding so fast."

Another email!

**It is, but I am excited. A couple of friends from my old elementary will be there.. **

"Sakura," hissed Kero quietly from my bag.

"Apologizing for eating my lunch?" I hissed back.

"No, something's off," he said.

I closed my eyes and concentrated.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said quietly.

Kero eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" I asked, leaning closer to my bag.

"Never mind," he said and quickly went back into the bag.

A minute later he came back up with a tube of lip gloss, "reapply this," he demanded.

I shrugged and put some on.

I got back to the Syaoran email.

**That's great! **I responded.

Truthfully I was a little jealous of his friends with such close access, being in the same country.

_What am I doing? Getting happy over a couple of emails, we aren't even in a relationship._

I have waited for him for five years.

I understood that he was in a tricky situation, being in the Li Clan and what not, but five years is a long time.

I wanted to ask him, confirm things, but I didn't want to intrude on something so personal.

_Would he ever come back?_

I shook my head; I couldn't think like this, I had to believe that he would come back.

_Or what did the five years mean?_

I prayed to the universe that the last couple of years had not been in vain.

Even if he did come back, _would he still like me?_

I had thought of this before.

He was the one who confessed first but that doesn't mean his feelings were the same.

What If I am an old burden to him? What if he is only keeping his promise?

I held back tears.

I hated living like this, all of this uncertainty.

Mr. Kitamura walked back into the classroom.

He cleared his throat and the class settled down.

"There is a late comer," he said.

The door slid open.

A tall boy with brown hair and amber eyes walked in.

All body functioning stopped.

I had dreamed of this moment for years.

I was supposed to run into arms and cry, but instead I sat their petrified.

"Welcome our new transfer student from China, Li Syaoran," introduced the teacher.

When his eyes found mine, I nearly stopped breathing.

His eyes were hard and intense just like all those years ago.

"Take a seat behind Kinomoto," Kitamura ordered.

He silently walked over and stopped at my desk.

"I'm back," he said.

"Welcome home," I greeted.


End file.
